


Z for Zatanna

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [26]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, This is DUMB, Young Zatanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: In which a young Zatanna writes backwards in her journal for practice. And the author actually writes a hundred words backwards. So... fair warning.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 4





	Z for Zatanna

_Raed Lanruoj,_

_I kniht m’I gnitteg retteb ta eht gnitirw sdrow sdrawkcab gniht! Tub m’I llits ytterp wols, dna s’ti hcum redrah nehw m’I yllautca gniklat. Tub I t’nod tnaw ot yllatnedicca tsac slleps nehw m’I gnisitcarp. Os gnitirw ti si, nehw I t’nod evah enomos ot pleh em._

_I epoh I t’now teg OOT desu ot ti. Tahw fi I yllatnedicca dednah ni na yasse taht saw lla sdrawkcab? Ton ylno dluow ti mees repus driew, I dluow eb dellup tuo fo loohcs rof erus._

_Gnimees lamron si gnitsuahxe semitemos. Tub s’ti a lliks. I tsuj deen ecitcarp._

_Annataz_


End file.
